Talk:Washi Ryōshi
So...wait...she's got a Sharingan (without implantations) and she's not an Uchiha? Tell me how that works. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ten it say under her sharingan section that her mother was half Uchiha, meaning that Washi is 1/4th Uchiha.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:15, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Then she shouldn't have enough Uchiha blood to have a Sharingan. Remember, even most Uchiha don't awaken their Sharingan (unless they have probable reason such as stress/immense grief, etc). How then would someone with such heavily diluted blood be able to activate one? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 15:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Even in SASUKE'S generation, Sharingan was considered '''extremely rare'. Even in FugakuMs generation (Sasuke's dad), only very few Uchiha obtained it. Many people seemed to have forgotten that information. There's no possible way an Uchiha of such diluted blood could have Sharingan. My defense is that Pan, deespite being Goku's granddaughter and 1/4 saiyan, could not access the super saiyan state. Akira explained in an interview that the blood would be too diluted and is impoossible. Since Kishi used DBZ as inspiration, those are the genetic rules we need to follow here as well. Hence, Washi cannot have Sharingan by any realistic means if she is only a quarter Uchiha. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You could take the same concept behind the Mangekyou Sharingan, and instead replace your eyes with your sisters, which despite the diluted blood awakened the standard Sharingan. Its feasible that you could still achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan, but I doubt you could never attain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. But hey, at least the Sharingan is a possiblity right? --- Illuminate Void 16:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Then that would be counted as an implant, not as a natural awakening. And even if there is a chance, note an extremely low low low chance, why do you need to take it? Is it so painful to just make an Uchiha that doesn't have the friggin' Sharingan? I mean, come on people. Work with me here. If you guys don't limit yourselves, nobody else will, and nothing will ever improve on this site. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hmm indeed it would be implants, but I'm assuming that neither this character, nor the sister have activated the Sharingan. And I do agree with you, although it would be worthwhile to see an Uchiha with the Sharingan, who suffers from the same limitations as Rock Lee; unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Now THAT would be an interesting character. --- Illuminate Void 19:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) @Sei on the Sayain argument Akira also never gave ANY female super sayain, which is gender biased; And if you see the ending to GT it shows Pan's Great Great Grandson Goku Jr. and him along with Bra's Great Great Grandson going SSJ 1 so the dilution factor is void on that part because Goku and Vegeta Jr are both 1/8th or less sayain. BUT this is aha's page were talking about, You know he made it as soon as the rules fell. And on top of that he told me point blank that hes only making characters on NF outta boredom, So this shouldnt be taken seriously while yes not every uchiha gains sharingan and with such diluted blood it becomes nearly impossible, do you really think Ahatake is going to change it no matter how much we complain?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :13, GT was filler. We never take into account filler as actual canon fact. Furthermore, I'm not forcing Aha to change it, but I'm gonna say I'm extremely disappointed. Like, seriously disappointed. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I know now that GT was filler (a rather long filler) and I was only using that as an example since it did in fact have some minor canon facts to it regarding potency of Sayain blood (but my argument was mainly that using Pan as a reason for diluted blood is false because Bra was one half sayain and never made SSJ anything). But neither here nor there this page was created simply because as it stands the rules dont ban them so Ahatake jumped on it.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 21:24, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Again, Akira didn't write GT, so it's filler and doesn't count. Akira even ''stated in an interview that Pan's blood is too diluted for Super Saiyan. The only reason they had Goku Jr. use it was for the lulz, really. It wouldn't even matter, as Akira didn't write it himself, and even contested that it doesn't make sense. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Just a note: every time I see Pan on this page I have a few seconds wondering why you're talking about me >>. --'User:Thepantheon 23:15, November 1, 2010 (UTC)' I don't see how this is a debate. The blood is far too diluted for Sharingan, a rare technique to begin with, to ever be obtained. Honestly Aha, nobody has the patience to listen to your excuses. What you are asking for is not possible. Azure Dragoon 01:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Armed Aha never once posted here lol, I was has ass defending this because it shouldnt be taken seriously. --''' 楽しい''' (talk to Fenix!) 03:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Well even if they are a half blood or a full or even a fourth blood. That would lower the chances of the Sharingan but it wouldn't stop them from ever getting it. KamiYomi 01:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) A really doubt Aha will change, let alone care that there's a low chance of receiving sharingan for this char. Supporting Kami's previous comment there is still a chance the she may receive the Kg, even if its low. This debate is kinda stupid, so drop it. --Fahuem 01:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Well said Fah. lolKamiYomi 02:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC)